swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Avon Ren
"Your skill is no secret to me, cadet. You'll do what you're capable of and be given preferment in return." : —Avon Ren giving some incentive to his subordinate Avon Ren is the second-in-command to the Knights of Ren, given equal power and companionship to the First Order's Supreme Commander - Rex Imperius. Biography Early Life Jonah Cranor was born with a loving father who served valiantly as a darksider in the First Order. But his father's ill-reputation earned him his death, gunned down by an army of bounty hunters said to be hired by the Resistance. Swearing to free his father from the Void (the dark region within the Netherworld of the Force), Avon made it his mission to amass as much power as he could. For him this didn't just mean force power, for he didn't have Godly amounts of it, but powerful allies, skill, wit. This ambition allowed him to climb the ranks of the First Order over the years, eventually becoming the second-in-command in the Knights of Ren next to Kylo Ren himself, now known as Avon Ren. His power (rank-wise) is near-to-equal with the Supreme Commander's. Though Avon tries to keep his relationship with him strictly cooperative and diplomatic, he wants nothing more than to surpass him. Death Avon Ren died by the hands of Cobra, a Reborn Mandalorian mark II supercommando. This resulted from his failed attempt to arrest him on Naboo, sparking the official conflict between the First Order and the Reborn Mandalorians. Details (Pre-Death) - Though a user of the dark side, Avon Ren's self-discipline and pre-established code of ethics allows him to remain fair and balanced without succumbing to the lure of power-abuse which plagued many before him. Because of this, all of his passion is instead expressed through his fighting. - Yupe Tashu, a former advisor to Emperor Palpatine, honored Avon and other Knights of Ren with Sith relics such as red lightsabers and ancient masks. Because of these relics, Avon receives unwilled visions - dreams of the dark side and fallen Sith Lords. At any unexpected moment he may hear the screams of those slaughtered by Sith who once donned his equipment. - Avon Ren's mask is worn under a jet black hood. Additionally, it attaches to a small darkish gorget, extending the mask's design to his neck. It's noticeably damaged, bearing several cracks that run along the surface. It composes of smooth, burnished meteroitic metal, peppered with tiny hammered divots while featuring eyes of black glass, which stands in front of Avon's gleaming yellow eyes. It possesses no mouth or nose; where the mouth should be is a line of black rivets. The mask contains the screams of a hundred innocents who were once slaughtered by the previous wearer, as well as visions of past Dark Lords, which disrupts Avon without warning. - Avon primarily flies a war-modified Clawcraft Interceptor. - As a measure of his military thinking, Avon Ren is accompanied by a pair of silent, unrevealing Shadow Guards that serve him directly. They are imperial remnants and act as guardsmen, assassins, and executioners capable of using: force lightning, force repulse, force blast, force choke, force maelstrom, and tutaminis. Their equipment includes a red lightsaber pike, cloaking device, heavy blaster pistol, medpac, and comlink. The Shadow Guards are among the many sources of imperial back-up he may draw into battle. - Avon Ren wields a double-bladed lightsaber pike that may split and mechanically transformed into two lightsaber batons. - Since he isn't gifted in the Force, Avon relies on tactics and military strength than just his lightsabers and ability to use the dark side. While he is adept and learned in his training of the dark side, he's no Satsku.